Moemon: of paper-thin heroics
by Biohazards
Summary: A reboot of Senseless Tale. Same summary: A realistic(?) take on the moemon genre. Read how a timid on the outside, brash on the inside nerd with a colorful vocabulary embarks on a journey of glory, fate, debauchery, ambiguous orientation and sadomasochism. Read warning, lots of LEMONS that will simultaneously disgust and intrigue you. Not recommended for the faint of heart.
1. Index!

**Hello people of , welcome to the world of 'Moemon: of paper-thin heroics'**

**This happens to be a reboot of my old godforsaken-ly bad series 'Moemon: a senseless tale'. This time, I'm gonna do my best to make sure the story plays out much better.**

**This reboot has the same basic theme as before (how a society built on moemon would be like as well as how young adolescent trainers deal with said world)**

**Same warnings as before;**

**Prepare yourself for both really, REALLY kinky lemons, some straight others not. And also prepare yourself for possible death, gore, and/or other mature shit (such as swearing).**

**And my final note, all chapters that have a lemon in them will include an allcaps VIT C on their chapter titles.**

**Anyway, this isn't the first chapter just yet. This 'prologue'-ish chapter shall serve to be the index for all new terminologies or inventions that will come in seceding chapters, therefore greatly cutting down on the amount of exposition that would otherwise prove detrimental to the story.**

**Please note this about the index though, it will be periodically(randomly) updated as I think up of more new things to add to the story, so be sure to check the index should you encounter something new that you don't understand.**

**Anyway, on with chapter 0!**

**xxx**

**[Land of Terminologies and Expositions]**

**(Press CTRL-F to skip to specific points)**

**1. The UMN**

**2. Moemon**

**3. Trainers**

**4. Moedex**

**5. The capsule system and Hammerspace inc.**

**6. Badge Clearance**

**7. The fountain of youth**

**8. Anti-gravity chamber**

**9. Psychic towers**

**10. Draconic energy**

**11. Gordon Baxter**

**12. Tutors**

**13. Trading moemons**

**14. Decency act**

**15. Therian Omnicore Murderfield**

**1. The UMN**

The UMN stands for the United Moemon Nations, which to the surprise of noone, happens to be where the story takes place. The UMN can basically be summed up as an islands nation, like Japan, or where I (the writer) live, Indonesia. Obviously, the islands belonging to the UMN are modeled after the regions in the world of pokemon (Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Orre, etc.). If you had the chance to read the story before it's reboot, you would know this one takes place in Sinnoh.

...Ironically, I realize only in retrospect that I should've went with Hoenn. What with it being a tropical region, and thusly one I would be more familiar with. I've no idea what the hell is this 'snow' thing you speak of afterall. Too little to late I suppose...

Again, if you've read the previous story, you would know that the currency for the UMN are called 'bucks'.

...You may call me out on the completely uncreative naming, but it makes sense in context, kinda. Also the exchange rate in the UMN is roughly 10.000 bucks = 1 dollar, this is really only to make things easier for me though, since the currency where I live is pretty much the same price.

Also, be prepared for the fact that the UMN uses the metric system, so get your length converters ready people! (Again, to my advantage, because of cultural issues).

Also, (you've probably noticed at this point) I am most certainly **NOT**__a native english speaker, so even though my english may be good enough to pass as one, I will still make the occasional mistake in grammar and/or use of a word. Apologies in advance.

**2. Moemon**

Honestly though, if you don't know what a moemon is- _Get the fuck outta here-_

J/K

Anyway, moemon are basically pokemon. ...That happen to look half-human. Kinda like a hybrid, but more beast-like.

My version's moemon generally fall into the more 'animalistic' type, but at the same time, they're also several times smarter than normal animals. ...Still much dumber when compared to people though.

To implement the game's whole _'level and evolution' _system, I've managed to make the whole thing work by making it so that moemon have an _'accelerated' _rate of growth that_ 'under certain circumstances'_, can cause _'evolutions'_. I've also made it so that a moemon's adrenaline level will directly mirror it's '_exp points'_. Therefore, a moemon who goes into more fights will grow faster and thusly, _'evolve'_ faster.

And also, I've managed to rationalize the whole idea of '_fucking a moemon to own said moemon'_ by making it so that when a moemon reaches an orgasm, they will kind of '_imprint' _with the person who made them climax in the first place. This only works with humans though, because of...

...

...Nevermind what I was saying.

Also, a side-note of imprinting is that the moemon will now forever devote itself to it's trainer. Note that this does not necessarily mean the moemon will be completely obedient to the trainer though. It just means that the moemon now has a very strong 'bond' with it's trainer. But how the moemon perceives this 'bond' is somewhat random. That's why sometimes a moemon will look up to it's trainer as his/her leader, while other times the moemon will treat his/her trainer as a helpless infant in need of protection. When it's the latter, the moemon has a tendency to be a bit disobedient.

Really all you have to remember is that an imprinted moemon will _never _purposely harm it's trainer.

**3. Trainers**

Ah, now to the most juicy bit of any OC story. The trainers.

As per the game/manga (anime? what anime?), trainers are split into several types. The usual kind of trainers or _'battlers' _as I would call them, the '_coordinators' _who train moemon as performers, '_breeders_' people who breed moemon (obviously),_ 'researchers' _and etc.

There is a major difference in how you become a trainer in the reboot though.

Now, EVERYBODY IN THE UMN has to go on a mandatory journey to train pokemon. They are not allowed to work or pursue a higher education until they have a minimum of two badges.

So basically, a person is allowed to live life normally until they reach the age of 18. At which point they are sent on an all-government funded journey to train moemon.

The funny thing is, you're allowed to start training any time after puberty (It's _that _kinda society), but you _must _have or is at least _trying _to have at least _**TWO BADGES **_(minimum) by the time you're 18.

So it's not impossible for someone to already have _eight_ badges while they're still 15 years old.

**4. Moedex**

As the name would imply, this is the moemon version of the pokedex. Only difference is that, unlike in the games/manga (I refuse to acknowledge the shitty, _shitty _anime) the people who get moedex's are not only THE CHOSEN ONES. In my story, the thing comes pretty much free with a trainer card.

The moedex still works like a pokedex, an all-purpose encyclopedia on moemon. But here, they can also be used to link to a person's moeball (**Part 5: The Capsule System)** to reveal the information of the moemon inside.

The Moedex system works by first being registered into a trainer, and then sends the data of all the moemon said trainer owns into a huge database. The thing also functions as a clock, a satellite phone, and a flashlight.

PS. You can also custom order your own moedex model, like you would with a smartphone model.

**5. The Capsule System and Hammerspace Inc.**

The Capsule System is a catch-all term to how moeballs(=pokeballs) and hammerspace in general works. Basically shrinks an object and puts said object into another object. Where the former may refer to a moemon, the latter would refer to a moeball.

The Capsule System extends to much more than just moeballs though. Bags, purses, and other items-of-holding in the UMN also make use of the capsule system. In the case of bags though, they usually come with a small control pad to the side for you to type in whatever object you wish to withdraw from it.

Though I earlier said bag, some of the newer models come in the shape of accessories. Like for example, a bracelet that utilizes the capsule system.

PS. The reason people don't use normal bags to store moemon is because Moeballs are fitted with all sorts of safety procedures that bags lack. Hence why a moeball is so inflexible, they have to be if you want the moemon inside to stay alive.

Hammerspace Inc refers to the number one developer of all gadgets that make use of the capsule system. Pretty much all the moeballs in the story are manufactured by them.

PSS. Moeballs also come with an emergency button on top of them that shocks and tranquilizes the moemon.

**6. Badge Clearance**

Badge clearance refers to the things you're cleared to do after you've had a sufficient number of badges. This usually refers to things like particularly dangerous areas where you need at least four badges to enter, or other things such as a particularly strong species of moemon you need at least five badges to own (usually dragon-types).

**7. The Fountain of Youth**

As I've offhandedly mentioned in the past series, people of the UMN have found the secret to eternal youth in the form of a drug. All thanks to the cells provided by a certain species of moemon called 'ditto'.

Keep in mind though, the eternal youth spoke of in the story is far from perfect. They basically work by stunting your growth and makes your body unable to run certain processes, thus making sure your body stay at a constant form. If it needs obvious mentioning, having certain bodily functions stopped is _not _a good thing. As well the fact that people will develop a dependency on the drug after enough time.

A combination of biologically produced cyborg-nanobots that are shot into your bloodstream manages to fix some of the drug's worse side-effects, but they make it so that you'll now be dependent on both the drug AND the nanobots to stay alive.

On the bright side though, the drug is capable of staving off atrophy and any kind of body decay, making sure your body stays in tip-top shape for an indefinitely long time.

Unfortunately, another of the drug's side-effects is that is slowly eats at your immune system. Effectively giving you AIDS... But on the bright side, you'll probable be 150 years old by the time the drug does that much damage. The oldest recorded person using the drugs is currently 178 years old... and he doesn't look a day over 25.

Due to the drug's extremely beneficial effects as well as how surprisingly easy it is to produce, pretty much everyone in the UMN over thirty is already taking the drug.

The drug itself is called_ 'The Fountain of Youth',_but the company that produces them is called '_Heavenly'_. Which happens to be the number one company in the industry of life extension... and second best when it comes to body modification. (It's _that _kinda society afterall)

**8. Anti-Gravity chamber**

The name itself is pretty self-explanatory, a chamber which is filled with the antithesis of gravity. Since, this is on the subject of antimatter, it's suffice to say that anti-gravity chambers are some pretty volatile stuff. But dangerous though it may be, it also happens to be the primary component in anti-gravity vehicles.

The existence of anti-gravity was a big question mark in physics for a long time, but once the UMN figured it out, they were pretty easy to mass produce. Unfortunately, due to their volatile and dangerous nature, the public is only allowed only limited use of the stuff, mostly in the form of hoverboards, anti-gravity bikes, or other low flying, personal vehicles. So no flying car for you.

**9. Psychic Towers**

Those of you who played the first generation of pokemon are all probably aware of how dangerous psychics are. And it is because of that very reason moemon with psychic abilities in the UMN are _very, carefully regulated_. Giant towers in every city are used to disrupt with a moemon's teleportation and mind-manipulating capabilities. They're still capable of using those powers, but not in cities. They're usually limited to just simple telekinesis inside urban areas.

It's recommended for every trainer to be carrying at least one moemon who is in the dark, psychic, or ghost classification type. Because criminals have a tendency to use psychic types for their utility.

**10. Draconic Energy**

Draconic energy is... the energy that are produced by dragons. Obviously, pretty much everyone knows that just by reading the title.

But what is unique to me series is that draconic energies have nuclear characteristics. Which basically means dragon moemon are walking nuclear reactors. And another reason why they're another type of moemon closely regulated by the government, and why they have a pretty high badge clearance level

**11. Gordon Baxter**

The man that began it all. Also known as, the founder of the UMN.

Our good Doctor Baxter here was of American birthright who stumbled upon the uninhabited islands of the UMN during a top secret expedition. Gordon is a man of many talents, as well as a master in many sciences, but his most dominating quality is his deviant ideal of a 'perfect' society.

This is afterall, the man who succeeded where the city of _Rapture _failed.

Rumors say that he's still alive, three whole centuries and a half after his founding of the UMN- which happened where he was already in his fifties, before _eternal youth_ had even been founded yet. Though knowing someone of his accomplishments, it wouldn't be unlikely for that rumor to actually be true.

...Another well known fact about Gordon is how god-awful he is with names. Just look at the UMN and it's currency, or take a gander at his son's name, Dexter Baxter.

**12. Tutors and TMs**

When I say tutor, I'm not referring to the academic type. I'm referring to the type you see in the games- namely, move tutors.

Training moemon isn't exactly the easiest thing to do in the world. It's also made even harder when you realize the implication that you have to train moemon to do things _you can't even do yourself_. Like for example,

Most water-types are capable of controlling the temperature and moisture level in the air. But some water-types _won't know how to do so instinctively_, and that's why you need to teach them to do so. Though it's not impossible to actually succeed in teaching your moemon a new trick like that, it's _very extremely hard_.

That's where tutors come in. Tutors are people who have figured out how to teach tricks or maneouvers to a moemon that don't naturally learn them. You can hire them for money to teach your moemon said tricks, or you can go online and buy a TM (Technical Machine), which is a digitalized compression of the trick the tutor can teach your moemon.

Every TM in the UMN has copyright protection to different tutors. So should a trainer come up with a new move for their moemon to learn, they can copyright that move and earn a killing.

TMs are usually in the form of discs to be played on a special disk-player available at most trainer stores.

**13. Trading moemon**

Trading? What's that? Such an activity is completely unprecedented in the realm of fanfiction!

...Kind of. Despite being one of the game's most prominent features, it's nearly non-existent in people's fanfics. To be fair, it's also non-existent in my fic too! ...So why am I mentioning it again?

Well, the act of trading moemon _used _to be popular a long time ago in the UMN -Before some hapless deviant discovered the usefulness of imprinting.

The act of imprinting kinda makes it so each moemon becomes tied to _only one trainer_. And thus, they would _never _obey a different one. Thus making the trend of moemon trading obsolete.

BTW, old trading devices can still be found in most centers. Even though they're virtually worthless now, maybe someone could find a use for them...

PS. This is a shout-out to most moemon ROMhacks. They usually no longer make 'trading' an evolution requirement. They also usually make it so that every moemon is obtainable in one game, even legendaries!

Example: Moemon eternal V3. You guys should go check it out! It's a moemon ROMHACK of Emerald.

**14. Decency act**

I already mentioned this one prior to the reboot... But I'll mention it again anyway.

"All moemon released in public areas must wear sufficient articles of clothing."

By sufficient, the guy means no genitals and no breasts in public. This is followed pretty loosely by most trainers. I mean, one guy used to have his Blaziken walk around in public wearing nothing but three bandages, and he got away with it.

**15. Therian Omnicore Murderfield**

Young Therian is a 17-year old who is just starting out his moemon journey. He's a small, glasses-clad boy with super short brown hair.

His face is pretty androgynous, and his physique equally so. He actually grows facial and body hair pretty quickly, but he's also something of a clean-freak so he shaves everyday-

-Even when he's out in the wilderness _

He always keeps his hair super short to keep people from mistaking him as a girl. Unfortunately for him, a lot of people still think he's a girl sometimes despite his 'pixie-cut'.

Therian has two fatal weaknesses. The first are his glasses, take them off and he can't see two steps in front of him. The other is his chronically bad social skills, he doesn't work very well when meeting with new people...

Therian also seems pretty reluctant to be a trainer. But despite his reluctance, he sure knows a whole lot about them...

Just what is he hiding...?

**xxx**

**Remember! The INDEX updates sporadically, so check frequently.**

**The next chapter is where things _really _start.**


	2. VIT C: Something about a grass starter

**Sorry for the super long hiatus people! There've been an influx of games I've very much been looking forward to lately, and couldn't help myself from indulging a bit :x**

**Afterwards, I find out that my grades have been falling- no, not really. Actually, my grades are about average.**

**But being _average _doesn't fly for my parents, no siree!**

**Aaaanyway, I found a small leeway in my super busy schedule to make time for moemon. So... Enjoy the reboot!**

**xxx**

Anxiety is a feeling I'm far too well-acquainted with. If I had a penny for every time I've had an anxious breakdown, why I'd have more bucks than the great Gordon Baxter himself! Oh _boy_, do I know anxiety!

...And that is why I can say with absolute certainty that I am now currently experiencing _acute _anxiety.

That is why I can partly understand why I am here, sitting in front of my front door while hugging my legs, staring at said door with enough intensity I'm surprised it hasn't burst into flames yet.

I know doing so isn't helping. Just being here isn't going to make the package arrive any faster. There is no evidence that my leaving this spot would cause the package to not appear. It's just paranoia, a side-effect of the anxiety. It's causing me to think of the worst possible outcome despite there not being any evidence to support the possibility of said outcome.

And yet...

I just can't help myself.

This is such a bad habit, I really shouldn't let my impulses control me. I'm pretty goddamn sure that this bad habit of mine will somehow bite my ass in the future.

...

I check the time on my phone again- one last time I swear.

...10.40 AM

Seventeen hours since the order was finalized, five hours since I woke up, three hours since I had breakfast, and two hours since I've been sitting here.

Twinleaf to Jubilife is roughly 170 Km by straight flight, precisely 203 Km by highway! Taking into account traffic, administration, travel speed, and possible road breaks, it ought to take roughly 3 hours at minimum, and 12 hours maximum, so why aren't they here yet?!

Tch. If you're telling me administration actually takes this goddamn long, I oughta-!

**DING DONG**

-Nevermind!

**xxx**

I receive my package from the guy at long last. But in regards to his absolutely _pitiful _service, I give him no tip.

None. What. So. Ever.

Rue the day you gave me poor service, rue it I say!

...Anyway. The package I receive from him was a simple cardboard box about the size of a toaster. ...A bit large for toaster standards, but it's plausible. I think.

I put the package down on my bed and rip the thing open. I could've used a box cutter and save my frail palms the strain, but I didn't have the patience to look for one.

I stick my arm into the depth's of the styrofoam beans to locate a small white box.

I take that box out and repeat the action of ripping the thing open with my bare hands.

Inside the box was a laminated card, and high-tech looking rectangular device.

My trainer card, my moedex, and...

...Hold it. Where's the moeball?

I- what- how-? Where's my fucking starter?!

Where is it?! Don't fuck with me goddammit! Where the fuck is is-

-Oh here it is. Hahah...

...Turns out it was still in the cardboard box, separated from the rest.

Whew.

Right...

...

...So.

I don't think I'll release the moeball just yet. I should... Prepare myself first. Mentally, I mean. I'm not ready to meet my first moemon just yet...

Right, so rather than starting with the moeball, let's check out the moedex first instead.

**UNWRAPPING NOISES (Like, *krrshik-ksshik* maybe?)**

I had ordered one of custom models for my moedex. The standard ones just weren't quite up to my... standards.

Yeah.

I didn't really care much for the design, I chose a clampshell model for simplicity's sake. But the engine it runs on is that of a smartphone's- no, much more advanced than a smartphone I'd gather. This is the UMN we're talking about afterall, the forefront of technology.

The moedex I got also has all the function of my old phone and more. Plus it was also capable of reading SD cards, so that means the memory from my old phone can be transferred to this one.

One of the moedex basic function is scanning a moeball's contains. So once I finished changing the memory cards, I hooked up my moedex into the ball, with a cable extending from the dex.

A pop-up appears right afterwards on the screen of the dex, i press it, and then the screen changes again. This time, a number of statistics graphs appeared that I couldn't really understand, as well as a number of other complicated sounding words that I also didn't understand.

What I _did _understand, was the part next to the line that said [Species] and [Gender]. Which were written Turtwig and Female respectively.

...Right.

From what I know about moemon, I can say with certainty that Turtwig's are considered quite valuable. They're strong, versatile, and _really fucking rare_. Especially the female ones.

Just one of these guys are pricey enough to pay for half a year's worth of my apartment rent.

Giving me this... What is that guy thinking? Is this some kind of passive aggressive mindplay on his part? Or am i just overthinking things?

...

...Either way. I guess I should just be thankful.

...

...I should probably now get this next part over with shouldn't I?

Losing my virginity.

**xxx**

What a nerve-racking situation. I know enough from personal accounts on the internet that virgin sex is _never _quite what it's cracked up to be. It usually starts, and ends terribly. Sometimes with both sides crying and wishing it never happened.

-Don't get me wrong, I _do _want to fuck a turtle-girl as much as the next guy, but I just can't help being a little nervous about it.

What should I do first? How does foreplay work? Is she sensitive? Insensitive?

What if being part turtle means I'm supposed to fuck her externally?! But if so, how does imprinting work?!

Just... _god_. This is all so _goddamn _complicated! Why does the act of procreation have to be so difficult?!

Should I give up?! Should I just wing it?! What do I do?!

...This is getting nowhere. Maybe I _should _wing it? I'll just throw the ball, feel her up a bit, and then work my way from there. I'm sure that'll work out just fine.

Hopefully.

**xxx**

I throw the moeball containing the turtwig girl onto my bed. It splits in two while releasing a bright flash. I couldn't help shielding my eyes from the light

but once the light calms down...

She was a cute girl, small, probably only a little more than half my height. She looked mostly human, a little girl of about 7 years, with spiky 3cm-short auburn hair and tan skin. But she had a turtle shell growing out of her back, light-green scales covering her hands from the elbow down, and similar scales on her feet from the knee down.

She was completely naked.

She stared at me with the most piercing pair of emerald eyes.

I found myself frozen where I stood. I looked back at her hypnotic gaze, but found myself unable to do much else.

And then...

Hell breaks loose.

At first, she tackles me. She rams her head at my stomach with enough force to make me double over. All I managed to understand was that I just had the air punched outta me, before I was hit again by something that sent me flying backwards.

Right behind me was my wardrobe, and I proceeded to slam into it hard. The handles stabbing into my back like they were little rectangular bullets.

...Not that I would know, since I've never been shot at by a gun. Let alone a gun that utilizes rectangular bullets.

Just understand that it hurt.

I gather myself fast enough to stand upright with the wardrobe's handle as leverage. But I didn't have time to recover on account of a huge-ass textbook flying at me. I manage to duck and avoid it, but a different obhect is thrown afterwards.

A ceramic ashtray hits me square in the shoulder before falling and then shattering to pieces.

...I ignore the pain in my shoulder for a moment to notice the shattered white remains on the floor.

Well... It was a pointless housewarming gift anyway. I was never a smoker.

My attacker has apparently lost anything in her general vicinity to throw at me, so she takes this chance to flee into a corner of my room.

For the moment, she was less hostile and more on the defensive. So I take this moment to dive for my bed and grab her moeball.

Unfortunately for me, she must've seen my sudden movement as hostile, because she picks up a nearby trashcan and throws it at me.

It hits me in the hip, but it was cheap plastic, so I could shrug it off.

The moeball was now only two centimetres away from my hand. I managed to nab it just in time before I saw the turtwig girl picking up something else-

-HOLY-

"PUT DOWN MY MOTHERFUCKING PS3!" I yelled loudly with extreme indignation. Enough to noticeably rattle the girl and causing her to hesitate for just a second.

Just enough for me to click the emergency button on the top of her moeball.

A high pitched noise is released for a moment before the turtwig girl suddenly breaks into spasms.

-And dropping my PS3 in the progress!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Just in time!

I manage to slide under just in time to let the the PS3 fall on my chest.

It hurt like a bitch, but at least my baby was saved!

Unfortunately, following my PS3, the girl also fell on top of me.

...She was soft. But heavy too.

**xxx**

It was an hour or so of recuperation later before we continue where we left off.

This time though, I took precautions.

The Turtwig girl had her hands handcuffed behind her back. Her feet also handcuffed together. And the two handcuffs handcuffed together by a third pair of handcuffs.

...Due to her shell being in the way of her hands, her body looked like it was bended backwards as far as it could with her stomach pushed out. It looked extremely uncomfortable.

She was struggling to get free. Writhing about on my bed with her face flushed red, her nose scrunched in frustration, and her bare little body glistening with sweat.

...I feel a little dirty watching her.

It's even worse when I think about what I have to do now. I mean, strictly speaking, I have to _rape _her to get her to imprint right? And then afterwards she'll be loyal to me for no apparent reason, _despite the things I just did to her?_

...The moral implications of a trainer are really, _really_ heavy.

I can't even get a hard-on anymore now that I've started thinking about it.

Let's think about this for a moment. For a moemon to imprint, you don't _necessarily _have to fuck her right? Just make them orgasm right?

Considering what I just did to her, maybe going all the way right now would be a bit _much_. I mean, I can just _gently and carefully _help her "reach" the desired end.

So to say... Something like a handjob? Much tamer than going all the way right? And much less painful too. Taking into account that she's probably also a virgin.

Carefully, quietly, and very _very _gently, I sit on the bed. She notices my presence immediately and continues to look at me with a face that would make even sociopaths hesitate.

Ignore the looks man... Just _ignore _it.

I start slow, by grabbing her bare shoulder.

She responds to that by twitching uncomfortably.

...I feel... ...so... dirty...

I try lightly petting her arm. Nice and easy, to try to assure her that I Come In Peace.

But assured she is not, for she proceeds to jerk her head and bite my arm.

Bite _hard._

**xxx**

One bandage and one ball-gag later do we continue where we last left off.

Now I gave her a ball-gag... The dirty feeling is just getting worse and worse,

One more time, I try holding her shoulder.

She doesn't twitch like last time, but her face showed that she was still very hostile.

Looking at the situation... I don't blame her.

Seeing as she was unable to resist no matter what (sorry), I try being a little "adventurous" if you will. I try touching her nipple.

-At this point, I just wanna say that I have always tried to keep my expectations in life realistic. That is to say, I fully expected her reaction to such a simple act to be exceedingly underwhelming when compared to anything you see in porn.

My expectations... were not entirely off the mark. She definitely reacted when I touched her nipple, it was barely noticeable, but she definitely tensed for a second there.

A lot more noticeable than I expected though, that's for sure.

I figure I was on the right track so I continue on, I try drawing little circles tracing her barely-there aureola with my index finger.

I can tell that she was trying to act defiant from how tightly she shut her eyes and clenched her teeth, but doing so only indicated to me that she was _really _feeling it. Although in the position she's in... it must be super uncomfortable.

...As much as I want to release the handcuffs, my personal well-being is kinda on the line here. So, I think it's better to keep them on, for now.

Sorry.

Regardless, I can't stop now. So I try escalating things a bit, by having my other hand do her other nipple. And when I do, she fails to hold back a -rather _immodest, _stray moan, followed by a bit of saliva oozing out of her gag.

...It was... kinda hot, honestly speaking.

At this point, her nipples were starting to get erect, meaning she's _really _feeling it. And seeing that they were erect now, I pinch both her nipples gently, which gets her to arch her back even _more- _despite her already uncomfortable position.

Watching her writhe... I couldn't help letting a few stray thoughts wander into my head.

...I've always wanted to suck a nipple. I-I'm just being honest with what I want here. I mean, the opportunity has presented itself, in a way- A-And it would be wasteful of me (kinda?) not to take it, t-the opportunity I mean.

...Eh, time to throw my inhibitions away and just go for it, I suppose. So I try kissing her right breast, around the edge, near her armpit, to start slow y'know. Then I slowly make a trail of kisses towards her erect nipple (like from what I learned in porn), I also try to do it slowly and in an _erotic _manner. These things have to have a build-up (or so I've heard).

...She tasted salty though, which is pretty much expected, of account of her sweat. But also, I couldn't help noticing how she smelled so nice.

Like really,_ really _nice...

By the time I finally reach the designated location, I lock her erect nipple between my lips and suck.

Her nipples tasted really salty, sour, but also surprisingly tangy. In short, she _should've _tasted terrible.

But for some... unfathomable reason- I couldn't quite wrap my head around it, I ended up enjoying her taste it far more than I thought I should.

It helped that her reactions spurred me on. With every flick of my tongue, or brush of my lips, or every breath I take, she would make no reservations with showing how she felt about them. A shiver here, a moan there, a rub here, a gasp there... It was very motivating.

Any lingering sense of hostility she had for me was fading away fast.

...Maybe it was even time for me to go a little further.

My free hand traverses downwards, toward the part of a girl's body some would call her "honey pot". Strange euphemism though it may be, it's surprisingly an apt label.

When I reached my hand down there, her lower lips were wet with what I hope is not urine. It was clear, a little sticky, and somewhat viscous.

What with what just happend and all, my tongue couldn't help getting a bit curious, so I pull out for a moment to taste the liquid on my finger.

Ah.

This tasted terribly _terrible_, much, _much_ worse than her nipple. It was an unusual and inexplicable combination of salty, sour, bitter tastes, and the consistency was like paste! It tasted horrible in a very _strong _manner, all the while giving off an inexplicably sweet smell! I can't even begin to describe it! It tasted so bad yet I found myself only craving for more!

I wanted- I _needed _more!

I eagerly stuck my face into her open crotch, licking, lapping, sucking everything I could get my tongue on. I kept taking in more an more and she didn't show any hint of stopping- Not that I'm complaining of course.

So I keep going, burying my face even deeper, until I could barely even breath, all the while slurping and sucking at her pussy like my life depended on it. It was like I was in some kind of trance, like I was becoming dependent of her juices. And I was loving every second of it.

It came then, out of nowhere she screamed. But not in pain, she made _that _obvious- her tone was far too sultry to indicate pain. Following the scream, was liquid. Lots of it, spraying from her pussy and splashing my face.

Now I'm no master of the sexual arts, but I think she just came.

This is... Uhh... I-I mean,

...That's it? W-We're done?

C-Crap, I mean, uhh, I-I-I-I-!

I can't exactly stop here now can I?! I thought to myself, while already in the process of unbuckling my pants. It was like my thoughts and my actions were thrown out of order into complete disarray!

A part of me was still trying to hold back and hold on to what semblance is remaining of my moral code, while a different part of me was yelling at my moral side to 'SHUT THE FUCK UP'.

To no one's surprise, I 'Succumbed To The Temptation'.

I thrust myself inside of her as hard as I could with complete disregard for her well being-

Hooooooly _shit_!

This is...!

Is this honestly what a pussy feels like in _real life_?! She's wrapped around me so tightly! A-And her every single _pulse_, every _twitch_! I can _feel _it all on my dick!

And these little... nubs? These fleshy little nubs in her pussy? Are these normal? Or is it just a Turtwig thing-

-Oh fuck if I care!

I already felt myself having hit as deep inside of her as I could- but I was only a _centimetre _away from hitting base. It was close, too close, _far too fucking close_.

I pull back slightly- _very strongly _feeling how tight she held me, sticking to my dick and refusing to let go, and then proceed to forcefully thrust myself back inside of her.

She screams out in response to how carelessly I was treating her, but I proceed to 'not give a damn' and keep going.

I slam into her again, harder this time. And then I thrust into her again, and again, _and again!_ Growing harder in force and more frequent in pace. A squelchy noise emerges each time I hilt myself inside of her. Soon, a sense of something escalating was slowly building up in my loins.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuck!"

I finally blow inside of her hard, with it releasing all the accumulated 'adrenaline' -if you will- which left me quite physically drained.

I collapse on top of her, gasping for breath. My head landed right next to her, and I heard her gasping for breath too.

It then dawns on me that I still haven't taken off her handcuffs.

**xxx**

**Aaaand that's the end of the first chapter where... Nothing happens!**

**Anyway, it's already clear at this point that I've made quite a few changes to the story. And looking at all the changes and ideas I was coming up with... I was afraid I wouldn't be able to explore every single one of my 'ideas' in enough detail without derailing the story in some way or another.**

**And that was when I came up with the Index chapter!**

**So anytime someone runs into something they don't know, or a character they can't remember (on account of my loooong updates) just refer to the index chapter! Ingenious isn't it?!**

**Anyway, don't forget to review! The reviews can even be mean if you want, as long as they're constructive!**


End file.
